


[Podfic] Where The Wild Things Are

by kansouame



Category: Inception
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Wild Rumpusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of Eames, Arthur learned to fall in love with dreaming again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Where The Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Wild Things Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201575) by [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow). 



> Download or listen streaming [Where The Wild Things Are](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ode5fhkjdmld1os/Where_the_Wild_Things_Are.mp3)

Title: Where The Wild Things Are  
Author: immoral_crow  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Eames/Arthur  
File size/type: 8.63 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 7m 30s  
Author's Summary: Because of Eames, Arthur learned to fall in love with dreaming again.

 

Text version: [Where The Wild Things Are](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4201575)

Download or listen streaming [Where The Wild Things Are](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ode5fhkjdmld1os/Where_the_Wild_Things_Are.mp3)


End file.
